


if i had a lever (i could move the world)

by chemiosmotic



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Future, Gen, Megamorphs 3: Elfangor's Secret, Or Is It?, Time Matrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiosmotic/pseuds/chemiosmotic
Summary: A different Yeerk finds the Time Matrix.





	if i had a lever (i could move the world)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place to Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550028) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



This is how it starts:

A disgraced human-Controller, alone, demoted from Visserhood after failure against the Leerans. 

A shovel, abandoned in an empty construction site. 

A human hand, reaching out to touch the softly glowing white sphere. 

(Except this time, there is a smile—smirk, really—on her face.)

-

Seerow-Iskillion-Limtos is outside to check out one of Iniala's climate sensors when his life, and the galaxy, changes forever.

He hears a dull thud, and turns stalk eyes towards it; a noise like a shredder, and something stuns him. Pain in his leg, and below the left eyestalk—

When his head clears enough to try standing up, he finds he cannot. 

_Should have looked before you left your dome, Andalite. Should have thought before you gave tools and ships and longing to the Yeerks._

-

Akdor 1154 receives a messenger: the fool-Prince is here. 

His posture and bearing, though, are different: straighter, military-precise. There is calculating intelligence instead of optimistic kindness in those large alien eyes. 

<<Kandrona shine and strengthen you, Councilmember Akdor,>> the newcomer formally greets, further confirming their Yeerk status. <<I have intelligence vital to the uprising against the Andalites. May I feed with you?>>

While lower-ranking Yeerks hold down the prince and his own worn-out Gedd, this strange _javeshed_ —Edriss—explains: she knows their plans for military incursions against the Andalites (self-evident) she comes from a future where millions of Yeerks are spread out among the stars and was born on a spaceship herself (implausible); if she is given the next two years (which it will take them to obtain the necessary equipment and organization anyway), a few personnel under her command, and a portable Kandrona generator she can make hosts of nearly a third of the upper echelons of the Andalite military. (Unobjectionably an acceptable investment.)

"And what do you want?" Akdor asks, because he did not plan the greatest offensive in their planet's history by believing that anyone is out for anything other than themselves.

Yeerks unhosted cannot smile, but there is excitement along with the ambition in her electric pulses.

"Simply," Edriss 562 says, "the glory and future of our race. Of course, in managing those you designate as my subordinates some small rank would not go unappreciated—I believe you were due to introduce the title of Sub-Visser?"

Well, that can certainly be arranged.

-

(After that, it's all so easy. Subtly infiltrating a population while leaving no clue of any Yeerk nature, or hostility—well, it's nothing she hasn't done before.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussion in comments of the linked work about "what if Visser One found the Time Matrix instead?" (Javeshed = a Yeerk term from the same series: a Yeerk, specifically in a Gedd host, who leaves their pool to find a new path for their people.)
> 
> More forthcoming (next time: ALDREA; certain warriors have opinions about naïvety and generosity), but probably not soon.
> 
> I can't believe this is the first work i am posting here on the ay oh three... finally
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](chemiosmotic.tumblr.com)


End file.
